The Way I Loved You
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Zander makes Stevie crazy but she can't help but love him... Inspired by the song The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift... Zevie fluff and moments! R and R please...


The Way I Loved You

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock! This is inspired by the song The Way I loved You by Taylor Swift! You should really listen to this song if you haven't already! It's amazing and really sweet! Enjoy!**

**AN: I thought this song fit Zevie in some ways... So R and R and Enjoy! :)**

Stevie knew she was in a good place. She was dating Justin Cole now, things were great! He is sensible and sweet and so of the girls are jealous of her. He knows the right words to say and says everything she needs to hear. She couldn't ask for more could she?

On their first date he took her out to dinner. He opened up the door for her as she got in his car. He told her she looked beautiful tonight. She feels perfectly fine...

She can't help but think back to all the times she spent with Zander. Things were never like this.

_(Flashback)_

_They would always get into fights._

_It was a Friday afternoon, Stevie and Zander were in the band room alone, arguing yet again._

_"I just don't understand why you can't stay for dinner! My parents really want to meet you!" Stevie asked hopefully._

_"No way! They don't like me and it's not really my style anyway!" He said acting as if it was nothing._

_"You are so frustrating sometimes!" She shouts as she walks out of the room and slams the door._

_He always felt like doing the weirdest things._

_"Come on let's go outside!" Zander says as he pulls her up from the couch._

_"In the rain?" She questions confused._

_"Yeah why not?" He said shrugging as he dragged her outside._

_"You're crazy!"She said laughing._

_"It's what you love about me though!" He teases as he pulls her in for a kiss._

_They spent the afternoon in the rain together: sitting, dancing and kissing._

_He would always make her mad for no reason sometimes._

_God Dammit Zander... She thinks to herself as she curses his name at two o clock in the morning as she sleeps,remembering how angry and pissed off he made her earlier that day._

_They had their fair share of good moments too._

_"I miss her so much!" Stevie said with tears down her face as she talks to Zander. Her grandma had just died._

_"It's okay there was nothing you could do!" He said stroking her hair as he hugged her tightly._

_Their relationship was a roller coaster full of emotions. And that's just how she loved it!_

(End of Flashback)

Justin always respects her space. He is always on time and never makes her wait and he calls exactly when he says he will.

He's really close to her mother. He always talks business with her father, they think Justin is great for her. He's charming and endearing. She's comfortable when she's around him.

But she still misses _him_. _She misses Zander._

They would always get into fights. Even with the littlest of things they found something to argue over.

Whenever it would be raining, even pouring outside, he would drag her outside against her will. They would just sit in the rain, even dance some days, and kiss... She's missed that.

It could be as early as two in the morning and she was cursing his name, still remembering how he managed to screw something up. He acted insane because he was so in love with her... That's the way she loved him.

She remembers all the times she would break down in his arms because someone had died or a family member had gotten sick and he was there for her. Their whole relationship was a roller coaster. But isn't it the good and bad times that make up a good and balanced relationship?

Justin can't see the smile that she's faking. And her heart's not breaking because shes not feeling anything at all. Zander was wild and crazy. He was just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated, he left her by some mistake he made. And now:

She misses fighting for no reason and making up the next day. He drove her absolutely crazy but it's what she loved about him.

She misses kissing him in the rain and just being together in general.

She misses how he was a pain in the butt. He was arrogant and angry and jealous. He drove her crazy but she loved it. She craved it!

She was so in love with him that she acted crazy a bit herself. She never knew she could feel so much about one person. She could absolutely hate him one second but love him the next.

She used to love him. She did love him. She still loves him.

Maybe she should stay with Justin for now. She just knew one thing at the moment, she was deeply in love with Zander Robbins. She hated to love him but that's the way she loved him.

That's the way she loves him...


End file.
